$g(n) = -n^{2}$ $f(x) = 3x+4-2(g(x))$ $h(t) = 5t+5(f(t))$ $ f(g(-1)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(-1)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(-1) = -(-1)^{2}$ $g(-1) = -1$ Now we know that $g(-1) = -1$ . Let's solve for $f(g(-1))$ , which is $f(-1)$ $f(-1) = (3)(-1)+4-2(g(-1))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(-1)$ $g(-1) = -(-1)^{2}$ $g(-1) = -1$ That means $f(-1) = (3)(-1)+4+(-2)(-1)$ $f(-1) = 3$